1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that may be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A small capacity rechargeable battery may be used in a portable small electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, or a camcorder, and a large capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, or the like.
Information disclosed herein is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.